Super Smash Bros. 6/Rayman
Rayman (レイマン Rayman) is the main protagonist of the titular video game series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Rayman is one of the most balanced characters in the game; his high jump, speed, and power makes him a force to reckon with on the battlefield. His variety of quirky specials can greatly influence the outcome of the battle. Rayman's tilts and aerials are have minimal startup and ending lag and can lead into incredibly efficient combos. Rayman's side smash is the longest-reaching forward smash in the game, with Corrin being next. Rayman's tether grab can create odd situations on the battlefield, specifically in team battles. All of Rayman's odd specials can be an extreme nuisance to the opponents. All-in-all, Rayman's character has unique combos and specials that can greatly influence a battle. Rayman can glide in the air by spinning his hair like a helicopter when holding down the "up" button. He can also crawl and wall jump. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Rayman does a series of 3 consecutive punches by jabbing first with his right fist, then with his left fist, and then finishes it off with a stronger right punch. * Side Tilt: Rayman suddenly leaps forward as he kicks at the same direction with his right foot. * Up Tilt: Rayman performs a quick uppercut with his right fist, and does an another uppercut with his left fist. * Down Tilt: Rayman performs a quick sweeping kick downwards on the ground with his right foot. It can trip opponents if used close enough from them. * Dash Attack: While running, Rayman spins his body around twice with his fists stretched outward. * Side Smash: Rayman winds up his fist before punching forward, his fist growing in size if charged at maximum power. * Up Smash: Same as Side Smash, but Rayman performs an uppercut with his enlarged fist instead of punching forwards. * Down Smash: Rayman winds up his fist over his head and then punches the ground, creating a shockwave around him. Can meteor smash if used on a ledge or a thin platform. * Neutral Aerial: Rayman performs a quick roll few times with his fists and feet stretched outwards around him. * Forward Aerial: Rayman puts both of his fists together and then performs a double axe handle in-front of him with both hands. Can meteor smash opponents if timed correctly. * Back Aerial: Rayman quickly turns and then performs a kick with his left foot behind himself. * Up Aerial: Rayman suddenly kicks straight-upwards, with his right foot growing in size. * Down Aerial: Rayman enlarges his right fist and then performs a stall-then-fall move, emitting a shockwave around him when hitting the ground. Effective meteor smash with a clean hit. * Grab - Lockjaw: Rayman throws a Lockjaw forward that will latch the opponent with it's jaws. It can also be used as a tether recovery. * Pummel: Rayman shocks the opponent by causing electricity to be passed through chains of the Lockjaw. * Forward Throw: Rayman jumps into the air and then kicks the opponent forwards. * Back Throw: Rayman spins the Lockjaw (with the opponent attached to it) around him before throwing them backwards. While spinning, opponents can be hit by the enchained opponent. * Up Throw: Rayman holds the opponent above him and then tosses them upwards into the air like he did to some throwable objects in Rayman 2. * Down Throw: Rayman simply takes the Lockjaw and slams the opponent into the ground, bouncing them right up. * Neutral Special - Telescopic Fist: Rayman winds up his fist and throws it forward with great force. The move is chargeable; as you hold the button, Rayman will wind up his fist, the longer you charge it the further the fist will travel and the more damage it will deal. As he charges up, after a few seconds of charging energy will turn his fist into Heavy Metal Fist (with spikes) meaning that it is fully charged. The fist will boomerang back to him after they hit their peak distance based on how much they were charged. **'Custom 1 - Vortex:' Rayman fires a tornado instead of throwing his fist, these can be charged but can't be fired as rapidly. Has less range and power, but can push opponents away with it's windbox like Link's Boomerang. **'Custom 2 - Shock Rocket:' Rayman fires a rocket-like missile instead of his fist, which can be controlled similar to Snake's Side Special. It explodes on-contact with an opponent, automatically after a few seconds or by pressing the button again. * Side Special - Magic Fist: Rayman shoots a energy ball projectile that can be fired off rapidly, or charged for a more powerful attack. Ricochets off walls twice before exploding on the third impact. Can be absorbed by Bucket/PSI Magnet and can be reflected back. **'Custom 1 - Plunger Gun:' Rayman shoots a plunger from his gun, which slows down the opponent for 3 seconds or stick on walls, where they can be picked up and thrown at opponents. **'Custom 2 - Walking Shell:' Rayman hops on the back of a shell from Rayman 2 and can be ridden on until it comes into contact with somewhat, be it a projectile or an opponent. The shell then detonates, dealing a substantial amount of damage. * Up Special - Helicopter Hair: Rayman spins his iconic mop of hair to gain upwards momentum. Rayman has high control and can keep hovering downward with the move, similar to Peach's parasol. He won't be left helpless after using the move, and can even fire projectiles while hovering. His hair has a minor damaging hitbox and a windbox above him which pushes opponents upwards. **'Custom 1 - Throttle Copter:' Rayman dons the helmet from Rayman 3 for a quick burst, this gives him the highest vertical distance and damage, but after hovering for a short while, Rayman will become helpless. **'Custom 2 - Purple Lum:' A Purple Lum appears and Rayman swings from it for horizontal distance. He can use his helicopter hair out of it to slow his descent, but he won't gain any height. Also, it does no damage. * Down Special - Plum Drop: Rayman spawns a plum that will bounce around the stage. Functionally similar to Pac-Man's Fire Hydrant, though you can ride the plum until it disappears. This can be used to aid recovery, as Rayman can spawn it in the air and then jump off of it, but only one can be out at a time. On the ground, Rayman will toss it forward, in the air, he'll drop it below him. **'Custom 1 - Spiked Fruit:' Rayman will toss out a spiked fruit with similar properties to the plum, but the spikes cause more damage. Be careful though, because Rayman can be hurt by touching it too! It won't stay out for as long as the plum, and any attack will break it right away. **'Custom 2 - Explosive Keg:' Rather than tossing it at first, Rayman will spawn one and carry it around until you decide to throw it. It will explode on-contact and can hurt Rayman if it blows up too close. While carrying it, Rayman won't flinch to weaker attacks, but the keg itself will take damage until it explodes. When spawned in the air, Rayman will just toss it below himself rather than holding onto it. Fire attacks will cause it to instantly ignite and rocket up into the air, Rayman included, be sure to let go before it explodes! * Final Smash - Moskito: Rayman suddenly starts to whistle at the screen, summoning Bzzit who then carries Rayman on his back and proceeds to fly in the air. He can be controlled and can perform powerful sting attacks with the tap of the "attack" button and can shoot long ranged energy projectiles with a tap of the "special" button. Eventually after the Final Smash, Bzzit drops Rayman safely on the stage or any platform before flying away off-screen. Taunts * Up: Rayman gives a peace sign to the screen and says "Yay!" before going back to his fighting stance. * Side: Rayman takes off his body and dribbles it around him like a basketball before putting it back on it's place. * Down: Rayman performs his signature Grimace; he opens his mouth wide using his hands and does a comical expression while sticking his tongue which flails around. Idle Poses * Rayman places a hand over his eyes and looks around before looking at the screen and shrugging. * Rayman girates his body back and forth while stroking his hair. Cheer * Rayman! Woo-hoo! Rayman! Woo-hoo! On-Screen Appearance * Rayman comes out of a Spiral Door from Rayman 2 and lands on the ground, doing his entrance pose from Origins/Legends. Victory Poses * Rayman yells "Yeah!" while doing a short spin before striking a pose as he smiles at the camera next to a "!" sign. * A photo-board of either a warrior a surfer falls in-front of Rayman and he puts his head in it as he smiles just when a off-screen photographer takes a picture (with a flash which shows his result name). * Rayman does his victory dance from Origins/Legends as a disco ball spins above him in the air. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6lRw103wbHo (Stage Clear - Rayman 1) Losing Pose * Rayman looks at the camera with a disappointed face while clapping. Trophy Description Rayman has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Rayman Rayman, the limbless hero of the Glade of Dreams, finally leaps into the battlefield! His goofy demeanor can be deceiving, but he doesn't mess around! Rayman can do almost anything without his limbs like punching enemies far away! To top that, when he always gets back up, no matter how many times he falls! * Rayman (PS1, 1995) * Rayman 2: The Great Escape (N64, 1999) Rayman (Alt.) Winding up his fist, Rayman can throw it forward and return it back like a boomerang! He can also shoot energy ball projectiles which can ricochet off a wall few times, drop a bouncing plum from nowhere, and fly into the air with his helicopter hair. He can change into shooting a pushing tornado, swinging purple lum, a exploding keg and a walking shell which Rayman can ride on! * Rayman Legends (WII U, 2013) * Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (GCN, 2003) Classic Mode: The Great Escape Rayman's classic mode references one of his his games (in this case; Rayman 2: The Gret Escape), fighting characters who are stand-ins of various characters shown here and even his arch-enemy Mr. Dark on a boss stage. Costumes * Orange skin, purple body * Green skin, orange body (Vortex) * Blue skin, red body (Heavy Metal Fist) * Light blue skin, green body (Lockjaw) * Blue skin, orange body (Shock Rocket) * Purple skin, yellow body (Throttle Copter) * Blue/cream skin, white body (Raybox) * Purple skin/body, yellow eyes (Raymesis/Dark Rayman) Trivia * Rayman's basic moveset is based on his gameplay moves in Rayman Origins and Legends. * Rayman previously appeared as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U alongside Globox and Barbara before becoming a playable character. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Rayman